


Move to the paradise city

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 不合理的情节, 美好的瞎想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 两个拉法耶特男孩逃往他们梦想中的天堂。





	1. 出发和到达

公路上几乎没有车，只有时不时吹过来的风滚草。

这很好，他们不想看到他们前后面有任何的车，最好连那些讨厌的草也不要。

然后把油门踩到底，车子因为马路那些坑坑洼洼的地方时不时有点小颠簸，某些零部件在叮铃当啷地埋怨着。

“我们把他们甩开了？”叼着烟的黑发青年扭过来问他。听见他的话，红发的青年应了他一声：“甩开了甩开了。”他们在逃，车子不是他们的，甚至连嘴巴里的烟也不是他们的。他们看腻了拉法耶特似乎没有边境的玉米田，也不知道这里对他们还有什么更多的意义，于是他们逃了。

故事要从半个小时前说起。

夜里的星辰将年轻人引上了征途，月亮望着他们偷了镇上那个讨人厌的商店老板的改装皮卡——他们心目中的最佳车选，然后把自己的行李还有心爱的吉他丢到后面的货车车厢里。Bill坐在副驾座上，看着Jeffery点火，挂档，踩油门，他被惯性搞得晃了晃。然后他们开始了自己的逃亡之路，没开多久他们就感觉有警车还是什么的好像发现了他们，两个人其实不知道后面的车是不是冲着他们来的，然而贼心作祟，他们只觉得又刺激又怕得很，于是就开快起来了，直到刚刚把车甩开之后他们才松了一口气。

迷茫就趁着他们放松的间隙钻进了他们的大脑。

“Jeff，我们要去哪里？”红发青年出发前看到黑发青年盯着车，得知伙伴想离开之后想都没想立刻跑回家拿了衣服就跟着黑发青年上了车，但他其实对未来毫无打算。他讨厌这个镇子，死板的教条让这个镇子在他的印象里变得乏然无味，就像是雨天时忘记吃的受潮小饼干一样，他暴躁的父亲和恼人的条子更是平白增添了他对这里的厌恶。

这个镇子已经留不住他了。黑发青年也一样，他知道在这个地方他不会有更好的未来，两人在夜晚那对眼的一瞬间一拍即合，就这么上路了。

听到Bill这么问，Jeffery一手握着方向盘，一手在裤子腰带 里抽出了张皱巴巴的地图，他把家里的地图偷了出来，勒紧裤子把它固定在腰上，地图上面用蓝色的圆珠笔勾出了他们的行驶路线——箭头先是指到芝加哥，然后画了一条大斜线指向洛杉矶，而且洛杉矶那还被一个粗暴的大圈圈住了，旁边标上了“要去这里！”的字样。

Jeff说他打算开去南边的大城市。“我们先得去芝加哥，然后在那里上66号公路，沿着66号公路一路向西，就像十几年前那群年轻人一样，反正一直走就对了，然后到有音乐、沙滩、姑娘的地方去，总之要有很多美好的东西，我听收音机说，阔佬们都喜欢往那里跑，因为那里的东西基本都好得不行。”Jeffery把头偏向窗外，吐掉了他抽剩下来的烟头，“Bill，你有副好嗓子，到时候可以我弹吉他，你唱歌。”

Bill听了之后不好意思地挠了挠他尖尖的鼻子：“可我唱得不好。我根本没办法唱到磁带里那些乐队那种水平，那差距太大了，可你不一样，你写的歌有这么棒。”Bill在旁边伸开了手臂来形容他心中Jeffery有多么的好。

“你可以的，总之到时候再说吧，我们离洛杉矶还有很远很远的路要开呢。像是书上那群开拓者一样，要走好久好久才能到西部。” Jeff侧着头对Bill讲。

他们就那么一路向前开，起初Bill还会靠着窗看看风景从自己眼前跑到身后，后来他发现这他妈的草啊沙啊黑色的天啊全都是一成不变的 ，星星也是一直跟着他们跑，一点劲都没有。

于是他看累了，就靠着座椅有一句没一句地和Jeffery聊天，他这么多年根本没出过那破小镇，聊来聊去都是重复的话题，不过有好过没有，去他的深沉话题，他们才不想谈那些所谓的“大人”、“老手”们的成功经验。Jeffery也有一句没一句地应他，有时候一起和他骂骂那个操蛋的小镇，然后想念那群长相甜美、身材姣好的姑娘，那也许是老家唯一值得他们留念的东西。Jeff还会和Bill分享他的处世之道：“你知道吗，你一辈子总得遇上一些会缠上你一辈子的东西，例如糟糕的生活啦，不圆满的爱情啦，虽然我没有体会过糟糕的爱情。这个时候呢，你就得大力甩开你的胳膊，把它甩开，不给它一个屎 。”可能是这样说有点好笑了，Jeffery自己都笑了起来。

商店老板的货车车厢里装了很多香烟和很多酒，老板拉货回来还没叫人搬进店里，就被朋友们招呼进了酒吧，多亏这样，他们旅途中才有酒可喝有烟可抽，Jeffery还从车的犄角旮旯里搜出了一些老板自己吃的小零食，以及他们没有想到的，一把枪和好些子弹，Bill还在老板的鞋子里找到了一笔钱，这笔钱够他们撑到洛杉矶了。然后他们就从后备厢拿出酒直接 开了，还把香烟几包几包地塞满自己衣服和裤子的所有口袋，这样他们想抽烟就不用再费力跑到后面去翻东西了，这样抽烟喝酒是最快活最方便的，Bill出发前很渴，他喝得比Jeff急多了，于是没过多久：“Jeff，我想下车尿尿。我酒喝多了。”

Bill把头侧了过去，在Jeffery的耳旁请求，借着车灯扩散开来的光，Jeffery看到他的脸已经喝到有点发红，于是Jeffery只好把车停了，他刚准备试试这车最快能开到多少码呢。他们两个人靠在很久没有洗的脏兮兮的车上，对着斑块一样的草地撒尿。“交叉剑？”Jeffery突然提议。“你可真恶心。”Bill虽然抱怨着，但还是侧了侧身，Jeffery也侧了侧身，他们就望着天上那些快要掉到地上的星星，换了个好玩的方式给脚下的草施了点营养，晚风吹得他们的裤裆冷飕飕的。然后他们甩了甩，拉上裤子的拉链继续上路。

他们不知道开了多久，可能有几个小时，因为星星已经快要掉进地平线里去，可是他们知道还有好多好久才能到，Bill刚刚那股兴奋劲消失了，他想睡觉了，可他害怕Jeff也睡着了，要是他们两个都睡着的话，车子在这一点都不平直的公路上开非得撞上什么东西。这条公路已经度过了它最繁盛的时期，现在正步入它的晚年——现在有许多新的公路在修筑着，它们更加笔直，修得更平坦，旅人能更快更舒适地到达想去的地方，所以人们不愿意走这里了。可Jeff没有这么想，他想着这条路走的人少，应该会少出些夭蛾子，而且这里风景多好啊，他们能在无人的公路上狂奔，看着美景被往后抛去。而且开车出发的这几个小时里，他甚至编造好了谎言，要是有闲得没事干的条子让他们停车，问他们是干什么的，他们就这么交代这车的来由——就说他们是送货的，车是自己当老板的爸爸的好了，谁会看他们送的是灌满酒的酒瓶还是空酒瓶呢？要是再详细问到走这条路的缘由，就说是送东西之余想看看风景。

他扭头看了看Bill，对方睡着了，咧着嘴巴，口水就这么流了下来，Jeff想着要是有相机就好了，偷偷拍下来，如果Bill知道了肯定会吵着要他销毁掉的。有就好了，不过现在有相机的话他准会拿去卖掉换点更加实用的东西，照相对于他们来说还是一件奢侈的事情。

接下来的每一天几乎都像今天这样，只是路过的风景有所变化，他们也经过了好多地方。

比起让他们掏钱，年轻人更宁愿忍受路途的奔波辛苦，所以他们不愿意花太多的钱住旅馆里。他们就在车上睡觉，Bill经常坐着坐着就睡着了，醒来发现窗外的景色已经不同了，让他有种还在做梦的感觉，他像是电影里的角色，和伙伴踏上了孤独、漫长的旅途，又像是放映电影的人，因为窗外的景色就像胶卷一样被转轮飞速地拉动着。

Bill也会开车，但是他没有驾照，不过好在有没有驾照和会不会开车并没有什么直接联系，他之前跟着Jeff躲在玉米地里偷偷学过，所以他们轮着开。不过Bill没有Jeff开得好——他开车有点歪歪扭扭的，真让人有点担心。

Jeff会一脚把油门踩到底开得飞快，但是几乎没有偏离起始的方向，不过嘛，只要不撞上东西就好了，有命活到洛杉矶就不是问题。如果两个人实在太累了就拐进公路边的小镇，去胡乱地买点吃的来安抚一下咕咕叫的胃，然后就将车停在树荫下呼呼大睡一顿。他们有一次买的冰淇淋和三明治，做三明治的是个满脸雀斑的中年女人。看她熟练地朝两个男孩微笑的样子，说不好二十年前还是个所有人路过都忍不住多瞟几眼的漂亮姑娘，可惜现在不是了，所以Bill和Jeff买完东西就走了。Jeff和Bill就着啤酒吃掉了冰淇淋和三明治，然后找了棵树尿尿，酒饱饭足地爬回车子里睡觉去。

这天Bill梦见了他们两个组建了个乐队，他在梦里的舞台上像蛇一样扭动，像兔子一样蹦跳。在梦外呢，他连自己和Jeff来了个嘴对嘴的亲吻都不知道。Jeff知道这个，可他和Bill提起来的时候，Bill死活不肯承认。

他们开了很久才想起来，这车还自带了个磁带机，他们先前顾着喝酒抽烟还有搜刮老板的财产，完全忘记了这东西的存在，Bill从自己的行李里面翻出了被衣服包好的磁带，是滚石乐队的磁带，Jeff见了就咧嘴笑，他爱死这个了。Bill把磁带插进机子，然后两个人就摇头晃脑起来了，Bill开始唱歌，他的嗓子就像是灌进车里的风一样，有种颗粒感，像是喉咙里的沙粒被气息顶起来了一样，Jeff喜欢这样的嗓子，可没有多少人会有这样的好嗓子呢。

虽然音乐是有了，可是油又没有了，尽管他们路过先前的加油站时候已经加过了一次油，加满了的，可毕竟这车在没日没夜地跑，而且他们从来没有想过什么样的速度才能耗油最少，对油表视而不见，只是一个劲地往前奔，直到 车已经快走不动的时候两个人才在心里大叫不好，Bill连忙探头寻找沿途的加油站。

他们有想过直接把车丢掉，然后偷一辆新的，烟和酒这类消耗品已经快被他们用光了，于是他们想着车没油了他们就索性不加了，直接去抢别人的车，反正他们有枪，而且因贫穷而生的无畏胜过了理智上的怯懦。可是这没人烟的公路说不定车比人还要少见，更别提是一台能好好跑到洛杉矶的车，于是还是放弃了这种打算。

年轻人不太懂节制是什么，于是将享乐精神发挥到了最大化。他们的脚下抽剩下的烟屁股已经堆成了一座小山，空酒瓶就放在座位的后面，刹车的时候会滚来滚去，Bill觉得这是他有生以来抽烟抽得最凶的一次。

开到圣路易斯的时候，油又没有了，他们突然觉得自己有点傻逼，为什么要自己开车呢，既要费心想着加油，又谋划着偷车，不如直接背点行李，去高速洲际公路上朝着所有路过的车挥手，大叫着“嗨，你们去洛杉矶吗？稍我们一程！我们可以给你一点油钱！”——虽然可能没法好好坐进车里，不过搞不好要比两个人轮流开车轻松得多。可是想想他们的车里有烟有酒，还有自己喜欢的音乐，要是多个姑娘就是人间天堂了，脏一点的人间天堂，是个人有这样的配置应该都不会介意的。于是他们就在这样的反复斗争之下，又把车开进了加油站。

他们刚出加油站没多久呢，就看见有人朝着他们挥手，他们于是停下来看看到底是哪个傻子会在这种地方搭车。那是个和他们年纪相仿的年轻人，叫做Allen，他愿意出一点油钱，好让他们捎上他一程：“求求你们啦，看样子你们应该是去洛杉矶的，那么你们准要经过丹佛，捎上我一个，让我在丹佛下车吧！”他还透露他是去探望住在丹佛的朋友，而且还是他妈妈鼓励他去的。

“妈妈的跟屁虫。”Jeff第一眼就不太喜欢这家伙，他说不出哪里不喜欢，总之他就对艾伦没什么好感，但是看在油钱的份上，他们还是答应了，不过只让他坐在货车车厢上。多了一个人，旅途也因此增添了点趣味。

Jeff和Bill想尿尿的时候就直接往空酒瓶里排泄，可Allen没有这些东西，他只好一路憋着了，实在受不了想尿尿，就大力拍打着车，喊着让他们开慢一点，好让他直接在行驶的车上尿尿，不用停车。这个时候Jeff就使坏了，他先是同意开慢了点，等他扭头看Allen脱好裤子露出鸟来的时候，就猛然加速，可怜的Allen就这么摔倒了，被自己的尿洒了一身。Allen的确有点生气，可又有什么办法呢，只好看着司机在前面笑到摁得汽车喇叭嘟嘟嘟地响。

除了这个小插曲之外，他们三个还相处得还算是融洽。Jeff和Bill一路听着这个多话的同龄人扯东扯西，像个被给了三倍小费的导游一样解说个不停，对于中西部，Allen要比他们熟悉一点，给他们提供了一些有用的信息，于是Jeff之后也再没干过让Allen身上满是尿骚味的事情了。

其实Allen不知道的是司机和副驾驶两个人轮流醉驾，要是他知道了肯定又要大呼小叫一通。

他们一路开到了丹佛，Allen的朋友就在那里等着他，Allen临走前还跟他们推荐了个汽车旅店，店主的女儿是他的朋友的女友，如果要是报上朋友的名字，他们花点小钱就能睡次旅馆。这里不是他们的目的地，他们不想多待，不过Bill受不了了，他终于发现自己的口水糊到了头发上，散发出令人窒息的味道——虽然Jeff觉得这没什么。于是他们拿出了从商店老板那儿拿来的钱，打算去住一晚。

“两间房吗？”柜台后面那个棕发的女孩子微笑地看着两个年轻人。“不，一间就好，要单人房就行了。”Jeffery报上了那个人的名字，把皱巴巴的钱递了过去，女孩立刻瘪了嘴，摸着钱塞进柜子里，没好气地丢给他们一串钥匙。

这天他们待在又小又阴的房间，浴室里的肥皂小到几乎看不见，Jeff让Bill用掉了那块小小的肥皂碎渣，发黄的马桶和积灰的浴缸昭示它们已经很久没有被人清洗和使用过了，时不时有小臭虫过来光顾它们一下。但还是那句话，有地方住总好过没有，他们两个把自己清洁了一下，打理了疯长的胡须，然后挤在又小又硬的床板上，听着老鼠窸窸窣窣地闲谈。

Bill的头发挠得Jeffery有点痒痒，没过多久他们就睡着了，那可能是他们这么多天来睡过的最美的一顿。他们一醒来收拾了自己不多的东西就跑了，临走的时候还不忘顺走房间里所有能拿的东西，现在用不上的到时候也能卖掉。

他们继续逃，他们几乎日以继夜地开车，他们已经离自己的老家——拉法耶特越来越远了，烟和酒已经越来越少了，最后已经全部没有了，没能撑到洛杉矶。

当然，不偷不盗是不可能的，他们一路上东顺一点，西又拿一点，躲条子的水平也愈发精湛。有时候他们会有个笨拙的亲吻，糊得对方嘴边都是唾液，按他们的话来说：满足精神需求，毕竟路上一个能喜欢上的妞都没有呢，这66号公路可真够荒凉的。Bill相信这不是像邦尼克莱德的那种爱情，只是兄弟一样的情感。

他们终于离目的地越来越近了。Bill从车顶的窗户探出头去，发现远方隐隐约约显现出了大城市的样子，“Jeff！我们是不是快到了！”Bill兴奋地下来，向正在开车的Jeffery询问。“啊是。”Jeff眯着眼看了会儿，其实他有点困了，他用力踩了踩油门，朝着他们心中的应许之地前进。


	2. 别人怎么看的

Allen觉得他有百分之八十，噢不，百分之九十五的几率会死在路上——他大概是那仅有的百分之五的希望了。他的母亲大人，一个当年凯鲁亚克掀起潮流的跟风人士，向他吹嘘66公路是多么的美妙，并且建议他沿着公路去走走，做个搭车客，去丹佛拜访他的朋友。他最后禁不住母亲描述的美好场景的诱惑，拿着妈妈给他塞的一些零花钱，带上自己的行李就上了路。

“操。”现在他后悔了，他一时冲动，忘记了这条公路已经是濒临被废弃的命运，没有熙熙攘攘的车，没有一堆在路上行走的搭车客作伴，没有，没有，什么都没有，只有张嘴时会灌满嘴巴和鼻腔的西北风。要是有时光机，他肯定会回到出发前，阻止那个满脸兴奋、跃跃欲试、恨不得下一秒就飙到公路路口的自己，让他好好待在家里，和朋友们去当地玩耍，不要惦记做个几十年前看起来无比美好，几十年后却像个傻帽的事情了。

不过既然他已经把自己将去拜访的消息告诉他远方的朋友，就没有食言的理由。Allen安慰自己这是一次磨练，一次拓宽自己眼界的机会，年轻人吃点苦算什么呢？想当年，他妈妈这个年纪的时候，也不是背着个破背包、穿条牛仔裤到处跑吗？沿途是萧瑟了点，但是也不至于是个无人区。

他用着自己强大的自我安慰能力和毅力完成了一半的路程。“永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶”，凯鲁亚克说的这句话简直是狗屎，他走了一半已经觉得自己年轻不再，热泪盈眶倒是热泪盈眶了，不过不是感动，是风沙和刺眼阳光让他流泪了。他只好走着经过加油站，那里只有油箱，但是加油站前方不远似乎有人聚集，他到了之后发现果然有人，于是向那些人要了点吃的，并希望他们能捎自己一程。可是很遗憾，没有一辆车和他同一条路，不知道说是过于幸运还是太倒霉。他只好在加油站的不远处待着，期待有好心人停车带上他顺路去丹佛。

还真的让他给等到了，Allen看着一辆车离他越来越近，他拼命地挥手，跳起来，不想错过，使得车子忽略他向前奔去。车的确停了下来，那是一辆白色的、脏兮兮的拉货车，两个和他年纪相仿的男性探出头来，用着警惕不安的目光打量着他。

Allen和他们说了自己的目的地，是顺路的——他们要去洛杉矶。但是他们不太愿意搭Allen上路，Allen摸了摸自己口袋，还有些钱，他说他愿意出一部分油钱，两个年轻人互相看了看，最终同意了。但他们不愿意让车内变得更拥挤，只让Allen和货物睡在一起。

终于有车愿意搭他了，他实在太累了，上了车后拿了车上用来垫车厢的塑料膜稍微遮住阳光之后就小憩了一会儿——噢对了，搭他的两个年轻人一个叫Jeff，一个叫Bill。他们一致对他说他们要拉点东西去洛杉矶，Allen想就是跟着他一起睡的那些货物。

他们开着窗，所以Allen可以在路途上和他们聊天，有时候Bill会唱歌。真好听啊，Allen想，洛杉矶不止有好莱坞电影，乐队也搞得不错，他觉得Bill可以去试试，要是Bill愿意的话。Jeff和Bill的确很喜欢乐队，他们车里的音响声音开到仿佛想让全世界听到他们喜欢的歌曲，或者是在向地球宣告自己的音乐品味如何的好。Allen只好用半吼的方式和他们聊天，聊着路上的一切，聊他去丹佛的原因。Jeff不怎么说话，只会在Bill听完他说的话、扭头复述的时候附和两声。Allen觉得这两个人在他面前有所保留，因为他们其中一人会时不时扭头往回看，担心他做出什么出格的事情来。

Allen憋不住了，他想尿尿，他不明白为什么开车的两个家伙丝毫没有下车尿尿的打算，于是他拍着车厢与驾驶室的玻璃请求他们，Jeff让Allen直接站着尿。Allen照做了，接着车就突然加速了，他摔倒了，直接尿在了车里，更糟糕的是他还摔倒在了有尿的地方。

“该死。”他听见了Jeff抑制不住的大笑，这家伙就是想整他！可他还能怎么办，只有提提自己的裤子，假装什么都没有发生过一样。

“抱歉啦，哥们儿。”他听见Bill大声囔囔，“是个意外，对吧？”Allen才不信Bill的鬼话，他们那叭叭响的车喇叭就是这次“意外”并非意外的最好证明。

但是Allen还挺喜欢这两个家伙的，他总感觉这两个家伙不太一样，和自己不太一样。Allen相信自己的自觉，他还相信这两个家伙应该是偷偷从里家跑出来的，也许是和自己一样对家外面的世界好奇的年轻人。

Allen还觉得他们身上应该藏着什么秘密。首先Bill开车技术不是很好，有时候那个速度吓得让Allen感觉心脏都要跳出自己的胸腔，Allen怀疑他可能没有驾照。其次，他们似乎在谋划着什么，窃窃私语时会扭头看Allen在干什么。但是即便如此，Allen还是选择相信他们，至少到现在为止他们没有出什么问题。

他时常听见Bill和Jeff诅咒他们自己的家乡，应该是印第安纳那一块地方，他们唾弃家乡那块玉米地，厌恶那一成不变的房子，害怕被那小小的镇子束缚。于他们而言，路上的每一件事物都是新奇的，加油站的汽油味是新奇的，路上的三明治是新奇的，甚至连风沙也是新奇的。Allen趁机和他们讲了讲关于这条公路的故事，然后衍生到了人口的迁徙，衍生到了更多更多。Jeff和Bill在课堂上向来不怎么喜欢听这些，现在其实也是，但是想到路途漫漫，这个和他们年纪相仿的年轻人又道出了许多书本上没有的东西，他们姑且就把这些故事当做无聊的消遣。

Allen想，自己找到了旅途的乐趣，妈妈说得很对，旅途还是挺不错的，要是有个人一起搭车能就更好了。不过他想Bill和Jeff是不愿意这么做的，而且这路上除了他，没有再见到其他搭车客了。

Allen看见了指示牌，他们已经到丹佛了，Allen的朋友已经在家里等着他的到来了。他跳下车，告诉Bill和Jeff，如果需要帮忙的话他能拿到一些旅店的优惠劵，两人道谢后离开了。

真是段不错的旅途，我应该写信记录下来。Allen想着。


End file.
